


Dear Ms. Winona Kirk

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [32]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek responds to Momma Kirk's message to her Jimmy and invites her to come visit, while being pretty clear that no Sams are invited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Ms. Winona Kirk

Dear Ms. Winona Kirk,  
As written by Sarek, son of Skon.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Ms. Winona Kirk,

Greetings to you, Madam Kirk. I am called Sarek. I am Spock's father.

You are concerned for the well-being of your son, and I fully comprehend this. I wish to extend formal apologies for the lack of communication toward you of your son's state. I wish, also, to assure you that James is not angry with you.

He is doing well. He has undergone genetic re-sequencing therapy to repair one specific gene sequence in particular. The deterioration of this sequence is the main cause of his troublesome symptoms. James will require much rest to heal. The extent of damage to his body systems is difficult to ascertain. The modified blood in his system is working to repair much of the damage that is still left; including that which is new. Only time will tell what kind of man he will be in the future. It will require a collective effort to exert a positive growth pattern in his life from now on.

As far as I can speak for my Household, you are welcome to visit at any time. I will have to speak to James on this as well. My son will soon be returning home from the yearly conference on New Vulcan. Perhaps he will be here when you visit. I take the liberty that you shall be visiting, as James is too unwell to travel at this juncture. 

In regards to James' brother, Samuel – the invitation does not extend to him. Thank you for your consideration.

Good day and long life to you,  
Sarek, son of Skon


End file.
